


haunt these halls no more

by untitled but hiatus (sky_of_starflowers)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghost!Allison, based on that tumblr post where liam meets ghost!allison, no capitalization, only a little angst I promise, possibly permanently unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_of_starflowers/pseuds/untitled%20but%20hiatus
Summary: liam doesn’t know who she is, the sweet-faced girl he sees around the hallways at school sometimes. but sometimes she catches sight of him and smiles, so, so sadly, and liam thinks that she knows more about him than she should.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Liam Dunbar, Allison Argent & Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt
Kudos: 3





	haunt these halls no more

**Author's Note:**

> so, for someone who's never finished the series, i think i did pretty well. anyway, this is based on [ this manip ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d7/bc/7d/d7bc7d9b8497e60923260fffcf9d30bb.jpg) & this is where i got most of liam & allison's conversation. i never got past scott realizing allison was still around, so it's unfinished
> 
> why yes, the title _is_ from _edgar allan poe's murder mystery invite only casual dinner party/gala for friends potluck_

liam doesn’t know who she is, the sweet-faced girl he sees around the hallways at school sometimes. but sometimes she catches sight of him and smiles, so, so sadly, and liam thinks that she knows more about him than she should.

so the next time he sees her, it’s sheer luck that the hallway’s empty. _here goes nothing_ , he thinks before saying, “hey!”

there’s no one else there for her to think he’s calling out to, but there’s something odd about the way she stops cold in her tracks, almost at the other end of the hall. liam takes a few steps towards her, just to close the distance a little, but something about her makes him stop nearly halfway down the hall.

still, he wants to know why she looks so sad. “who are you?” _how do you know me? what do you know?_

the girl’s head shoots up from where she’d been looking at the ground, and her eyes are wide when she turns to look at him. “you can see me?” liam nods, his eyebrows furrowed together, and a smile lights up the girl’s face. it’s the first one liam’s seen on her that isn’t tinged with sadness. “you can see me!” she bounces on her toes, closing the distance between them herself, hands gripping the strap of her messenger bag so tightly that her knuckles are white. “that’s amazing!”

it’s really too late to walk away from this conversation now, so liam decides to at least try to be rational about this. “why wouldn’t i be able to see you?” but now that he’s said it, it makes sense that she’d be so excited about it. no one else seemed to take notice of this girl, and he’d never seen her walk with anyone in the hallways.

the smile fades just as quickly as it appeared, her hands twisting the strap as she bites her lip. “well,” she starts, squaring her shoulders and dropping her hands down to her sides, “because i’m dead.”

oh.

wait.

“what.” it’s not like ghosts should be a surprise after everything beacon hills has seen, but it’s a new one for liam. he shakes his head, trying to wrap his mind around the girl’s words. “i’m sorry, did you just say you were dead?”

the girl nods, her nose scrunched up as she frowns at him. “what, do you think i’d make that up?”

liam shakes his head, holding his hands out. “no no no, sorry, that’s not – i’m just a little surprised. it’s not every day i meet a ghost, y’know.”

she hums, her frown easing up before disappearing completely as she lets out “oh!” a small smile crosses her lips and she seems to forget about liam’s skepticism. “i never answered your question. i’m allison,” she says, and liam blinks once before the name clicks in his head.

“argent?” the girl – apparently allison freaking argent – nods with a dimpled smile and liam swears the floor drops out from under his feet. “uh, lemme just – i have to tell someone that – _holy shit you’re allison argent_ ,” liam manages to say while fumbling for his phone. he _has_ to tell mason and then he’s going to tell the others, but mason has to know first because liam can’t go to class hot off of a revelation like this.

“wow, i guess you know more about me than i expected, liam.” she watches him text mason ( _allison freaking argent is a ghost and i’m talking to her in the hallway!!!I_ ) which is his excuse as to why he doesn’t respond immediately.

he’s sliding his phone back into his pocket when her words hit properly. “wait, so you do know who i am then?” allison nods again, like it’s obvious that she’d keep an eye on scott and stiles after death. liam sighs in relief, that explanation already taken care of. “alright, quick question – were you there, the day after scott bit me when he and stiles caught me in the hallway?”

allison snorts, rolling her eyes. “oh, i definitely was, and i have to say, i have never seen scott act like that before. ‘the bite is a gift’ and ‘we’re brothers now’? couldn’t he think of any other way to tell you that you’d accidentally been turned into a werewolf?” she giggles and liam can’t help but laugh, watching her react so calmly and like all of this is normal.

mason comes skidding down the hallway a few seconds later, allison and liam both turning their heads to watch him barely keep his balance. he stares at allison openly, her smile just as bright for him as it was for liam. “oh my god,” mason says between breaths. “i didn’t think you were kidding, but i thought it might’ve been something else _disguised_ as allison, but it’s actually her. no one else can smile like that,” he rambles, walking towards the two of them from the end of the hallway that allison had been heading toward. “hi,” he says, once he’s reached them. “i’m mason.”

“i know,” allison says warmly. “i’m allison.”

mason turns to liam with wide eyes, clearly star struck. “dude,” he says, “how are you gonna tell scott?”

“oh,” allison says, and mason and liam turn their heads back to her so fast liam thinks he just gave himself whiplash. “you shouldn’t – i mean, it’d be too much trouble – i know he’s got classes and stuff.”

liam wants to reach out and reassure allison that there is nothing her pack wouldn’t do to see her again, but he’s afraid that there’ll be nothing but air. instead, he smiles at her. “it’s almost summer break, and i can’t imagine everyone not coming home for the break. i’ll just hold off on telling them until they get back, alright?”

allison smiles again, satisfied that lydia and stiles won’t fly across the country before the semester’s over just because liam’s realized that she’s a ghost.

mason gives liam a look like he’s lost his mind. “what?” liam shrugs. “it’s only three more weeks, then everyone’s home. we’ll tell them then.”

* * *

_somehow_ , they find out before the designated three week point. liam gets a call from stiles three days later asking for specifics (“is she fully corporeal or partially corporeal or is she just there in appearance?” that one takes a while to answer while liam, mason, and allison test her corporeal nature. apparently, she’s only partially corporeal, but her levels fluctuate depending on her focus.)

lydia’s phone call is terrifying, demanding that liam put allison on the phone immediately. (her voice cracks when she hears allison’s voice, and liam puts on headphones, turning up his music so that he doesn’t intrude on their conversation.)

surprisingly, or rather unsurprisingly, scott comes home for the weekend the friday after liam meets allison properly.

melissa’s the only one not surprised when scott flies into their dining room, allison and liam sitting at the table with her, hands curled around mugs of hot cocoa. (it’s getting too warm for it, but allison’s marveling at the fact that she’s got some sort of form again, the heat for the mug just barely reaching her only-sometimes-present nerve endings.)

liam startles in his chair and allison stares at scott who stares right back at her, his mouth hanging open. “allison,” scott says, and liam has never heard him sound that sad before in his entire life.

there is so much between the two of them for liam to even begin to guess how they feel, so he just scoots his chair back as quietly as possible. he and melissa tiptoe out of the dining room and out of the house. there’s no doubt that allison and scott have a lot to talk about.


End file.
